


Leo's Pipe Problem

by Iamacarrot



Series: We're Twins, I Guess [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Based upon the episode Philbert's Well, Donnie refuses to help, He's a good YouTuber, Humor, Inspired by Berd, Inspired by a YouTube video, Leo gets stuck in a pipe, You should watch him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Leo gets himself in a bit of a pickle, and Donnie refuses to help.





	Leo's Pipe Problem

Donnie hummed as he wandered the sewers, a coffee cup in one hand, and his phone in the other. It had been quiet this morning, and it led Donnie to feel a bit odd. Normally, around this time, Leo would be bugging Donnie about doing twin things, like drawing, or playing in the arcade, or telling stories. It could get annoying, but, secretly, Donnie found Leo's persistence of constantly reminding Donnie that they were twins to be quite cute.

"Where, oh where could my little twin be?" Donnie asked out loud.

Donnie got no response, and he chuckled. Either Leo was doing a telepathy test, or he was playing Hide-and-Seek. Either one would most likely end in Donnie carrying an excited Leo back to the lair.

"Just talk to me, ya bum." Donnie muttered, not necessarily too keen on using telepathy at the moment.

Maybe Leo was-

"Oh, hey Dooonnie." Leo suddenly chimed.

Donnie paused, looking around.

"I'm here, twin! I'm stuck in the pipe right here!" Leo said.

Donnie turned on his phone's flashlight, and snickered as he finally caught sight of Leo, who was, indeed, stuck in a sewer pipe. How did Leo even get in there?

"Well, I thought I saw a little puppy, so I followed it into this pipe." Leo explained.

"Was there a puppy?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah there was! But, he got away." Leo replied.

"Hmm. Well then. I'll see ya later." Donnie hummed, turning around.

"Wait! Donnie! Twin! You gotta help me! I can't get out!" Leo whined.

"Well, I can't. I don't have the items to get you out." Donnie chimed.

"Well, go get some! It's cold in here, and I think there are roaches and rats!" Leo whimpered.

Donnie rolled his eyes, walking off and smirking mischievously as a delicious idea came to mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay. I'm back." Donnie announced.

"Really? Wow! You were only gone for like, three minutes!" Leo hummed, impressed.

"Yep." Donnie replied.

"Wait, why isn't your flashlight on? You can't see." Leo asked.

"Well, my hands are full. I can't really hold my phone. Do you not trust your twin?" Donnie asked.

"Of course! But... it's kinda dark. What if you hurt yourself, or, more importantly,  _me?_ _"_   Leo inquired.

Donnie said nothing, holding back a snicker as he launched a screwdriver at Leo's head. Leo yelped with surprise.

"OW!" Leo whined.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I think I accidentally threw the screwdriver instead of the lubricant to get you out!" Donnie 'apologized.'

"Donnie! That really hurt! Why would you- AAGH!"

Donnie snickered, having thrown a second screwdriver at Leo.

"DONNIE! WHY?! I think I'm bleeding! If you don't get me out soon, I might starve to death, or get too dehydrated!" Leo sobbed.

"Okay, calm down, I think I have a First Aid Kit! Yep! Here ya go!" Donnie chimed, throwing a brick at Leo.

"DONNIE! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Leo screamed.

"I'm SO SORRY! I think I accidentally threw a brick... threw a brick at you instead... instead of a First Aid Kit!" Donnie cackled, grabbing his plastron and falling on his backside.

"I'm gonna die! My twin is leaving me to die!" Leo wailed.

"Oh, you're just being a baby." Donnie chuckled.

"No! I'm not a baby!"

"Who's a big boo baby?"

"I'm not a big boo baby!"

"Ya little baby."

"I'm not a little baby!" Leo cried. "Donnie. I swear to dad... if you don't go get that lubricant, when I get out of here, I'm gonna punch you right in the neck."

Donnie then tossed a warm slice of pizza onto Leo's face. The Slider gasped happily.

"Feeling better?" Donnie asked playfully.

"PIZZA!" Leo shouted.

"Yep." Donnie hummed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You owe me so much!" Leo shouted as he rode on Donnie's back to the lair.

"Oh, do I, now?" Donnie replied.

"Yeah! When you get stuck in somethin', I'm gonna hit you with stuff!" Leo huffed.

"You would really hit your new twin? Who's done so much to show his love to you?" Donnie asked dramatically.

"..."

"Thought not." Donnie chimed.


End file.
